Zigma, the sequel
by red-eyedgal
Summary: Zigma's got so many things to worry about right now: the wedding, the honeymoon, the groom, the mysterious stalker, the...wait, a mysterious stalker? this wasn't in her happily ever after plan. Great, what's she gonna do now? Attempted mystery. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any way. Just the plot**

**This story is dedicated to tlcoopi7. Thanks for encouraging me to get started on this story.**

* * *

Starscream's POV

It's hard to be a part of this lovey dovey group that call themselves the Autobots. The Decepticons have been dead for almost one….what do these humans call it?...year? I'll go with that. They've been dead for almost one year now.

Everyday is a challenge for me. I have to actually be nice to those humans; I have to learn their tactics; I'm not patient about these things.

There's only one thing that's keeping me from completely losing it, my love, Zigma. Also known as Alexis. Zigma has been a great femme in my life; her visions sometimes get in the way though. Everytime she touches me, she gets one. We made a promise to each other: everytime she gets a new vision, she'll just ignore it and won't tell anybody and forget she saw it. This way, everything would be like a surprise.

Normal POV

"Zigma, wait up?" Zigma stopped in her tracks and turned to look in the opposite direction of which she was walking. She saw her human friends- Rad, Carlos, Billy, and Fred- running towards her.

She smiled down at them and bent her knees. She put her hand out flat on the floor for the group of boys to climb up on.

"What's up guys?" She brought them all up to her height slowly. The first time they rode on her hand, she brought them up so fast that Fred nearly blew chunks all over. Thankfully, he's had practice on how to keep food in.

"Me hermana, you start planning the wedding yet?" Carlos asked her. She always thought it was funny on how he would mix his Spanish with his English. Although, it did take her a while to learn that 'hermana' meant sister. She thought it was a form of food.

"Not yet. Screamer's been very busy lately." The boys could see a slight tint of red come up on her cheeks. She always did blush whenever she thought or mentioned Starscream.

"Screamer? I still can't get use to that nickname." Billy tried to hold in his laughter. Zigma started to walk to the medical bay. She had promised Red Alert that she'd help him with some kind of stuff that he needed help with. Yeah, she couldn't even remember what it was.

"I know, nobody can. Just don't laugh at it in front of his face." She whispered to them. They soon entered the medical bay; Red Alert was waiting by the entrance.

"There you are, Zigma. And I see you picked up some hitchhikers." He looked down at the kid in her hand, who were all waving at him.

"Yeah, so why am I here again?" She smiled at him, feeling completely stupid.

"You don't remember."

"Nope." The boys couldn't help but shake their head side to side from this small action. When Zigma was the human Alexis, she would always forget stuff like that. She would refuse to admit it, but she did. Red Alert got ready to explain the project until they saw Hot Shot run into the bay.

"Hey guys, in need of medical stuff. Starscream hurt himself again."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Blast that stupid machine."

"I told you to stay away from the newest equipment in the testing area. That's why there's a precaution sign when you enter the room." Optimus Prime watched over Starscream since Hot Shot went to go get Red Alert.

"I thought that only pertained to those human brats." Starscream held onto the side of his arm where he had been hit by a shot of a strong energy blast.

"It pertains to everybody. You need to be more observant of your surroundings." Optimus informed him as Hot Shot ran back into the room. Behind him were Red Alert and Zigma, the boys still in her hand.

"Screamer, what did you do this time?" Starscream couldn't help but feel ashamed when he heard her ask that question.

"I stepped in front of a machine as it fired." He confessed. Red Alert went over to him and immediately started working on the wound. Zigma placed the boys down on the floor and turned to leave the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to Zigma's room slid open and she walked in. She stopped a few inches away from door to let it close. When she was sure it locked, her body started to shake with laughter.

"That was hilarious." She turned around and leaned against the door with her hand to hold her up. She finally let all the laughter out. This wasn't the first time Starscream had injured himself. And this wasn't the first time she's walked out on him.

The very first day that Starscream arrived at the base, she warned him about the testing area and to stay out of everything's way. He never paid attention to her warning and got hurt the very first day.

She was mad at first, but when she saw the face Starscream had when he thought she was mad at him, it was priceless. She couldn't help but walk away and laugh at it.

The safest place to have the laugh was inside her room. So she would speed walk to her room, lock the door, and let it all out.

"Ok, he should be here in a few minutes." And as always, Starscream would rush over to her room and beg for her to come out and to forgive him.

A knocking on the door was soon heard; it was Starscream, there to ask for forgiveness. Zigma made sure she had no more laughter left before opening the door, her face looked very serious.

"Zigma, are you upset with me?" Starscream was looking at her straight in the optics.

"Screamer, I've told you a thousand times to not go in front of a weapon that's getting ready to be tested. And I just hate that you ignore what I tell you."

"I…" She interrupted him before he could finish that sentence.

"But…I can't stay mad at your forever. I love you too much." She smiled a kind smile at him. Starscream couldn't help but smile back. His hand went forward and grabbed onto her, both of his hands were on her back.

"I love you too." He whispered to her. He pulled her closer to him; their faces were just a few inches apart.

"Ow, that hurt." She complained. He wasn't exactly gentle when he pulled her to him. His lips suddenly attached onto hers.

Mystery POV

I was just going to pass by her room to get to mine until I saw the two of them together. I had to stop from walking and hid down a hall, my optics still watching the two.

All of us supported Starscream when he entered the Autobots. He was obviously struggling and Zigma was there to help him. At first, I was happy for them; now, I can't help but feel jealous.

She's a beautiful femme. No, she's the most beautiful femme I've ever laid my optics on. After a few months, I realized that those weird feelings were real. There were so real.

So watching those two kiss right now makes me very angry. Extremely angry.

Regular POV

Starscream finally released Zigma's lips from his. He stared at her for a few more minutes, just taking in her beauty.

"Stop staring at me like that. It's embarrassing." She blushed once more. Wow, for a transformer, she sure blushes a lot.

"It's cute." He complimented her, which was a surprise to her.

"I swear, you switch personalities when you're with me. You're so sweet and caring."

"I can't be that way around those stickin' Autobots."

"Why do you call them that?" Starscream didn't want to talk outside the room anymore. He could sense there was somebody there watching them.

"Let's not talk out here. Your room or mine?"

"Well, we are right in front of mine." She grabbed onto both of his hand and pulled him into her room, the door shutting right behind them and locking.

Mystery POV

I'm very sure he was able to sense me, that's why they ran into her room. I wish that was me inside that room and not Starscream. I came out from the hall and started walking towards my room.

I stopped right in front of her room and just looked at the door. I want to be the one with her, but she's so happy with Starscream. I guess I'll just suffer in the back.

* * *

**Can anybody guess who the mystery thing is? I bet everybody will get it. I hope this was a good enough chapter. Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review on your way out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**I couldn't get this chapter down. I kept getting stuck and erasing everything. FInally, i got it. I got it! So please enjoy.**

* * *

Zigma's POV

I promised him I would ignore my visions. But this one is pretty hard to ignore. It's been the only one I've been having since I've come back to the Autobots side.

It starts off with the door to my room opening and I see some flowers on the floor. They're the same kind of flowers that 'Alexis' fell in love with.

Then it changes to where I'm standing alone in the base and I feel a pair of arms wrap themselves around me. When I turn around to see who is holding me, I see a dark figure. That can only mean it wasn't Starscream.

The scene changes again; I'm standing in complete darkness. I look to my right and see Starscream. He's smiling at me and holding out his hand for me to grab onto.

On my left, that same dark figure is standing there too. He's doing the exact same thing as Starscream. For some reason, I couldn't decide who to grab.

It's all so confusing. I love Starscream with my entire spark, so why is it that I had the hardest time choosing between them?

Normal POV

Zigma leaned against one of the walls in the hall. She was supposed to wait for all the Autobots to gather. Today, Optimus was going to take them outside to practice their skills.

Right next to her room was Optimus'. Next to his was Hot Shot. And right across from Hot Shot was Red Alert. Starscream had to be on the other side of the base with the other Autobots. There wasn't another room available.

"Ah, good morning Zigma." Optimus Prime greeted her as he came out of his room.

"Morning. What's taking the others so long?"

"I'm not so sure about Red Alert. But Hot Shot, well, he isn't a morning mech." She laughed. "By the way, do you mind if Starscream doesn't join us for this training period?"

"Why?"

"Reasons."

"Ok."

Mystery's POV

The door to my room is slightly open. I can see her clearly through this small crack. She's laughing with Optimus.

Today is the training that Optimus wants us to do. I'm excited that Starscream isn't going to be there. Gives me a better chance to actually be near her.

Regular POV

Hot Shot and Red Alert came out of their rooms at the exact same time.

"Morning Sir. What's up Zigma?" Hot Shot saluted Optimus.

"Good morning Sir and Zigma." Red Alert did the same. Optimus didn't know why they all of a sudden feel like saluting him every morning. It was start to get a little annoying.

Hot Shot ran over to her and gave her a big good morning bear hug. "You ready to lose to me?"

"Ha, you'll be the one losing to me. Don't underestimate me just because I'm a femme."

"All right troops, now that we are all assembled. Let's roll out."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starscream finally awoke from his recharge. He noticed that his intercom said that he had a message. He accessed it.

"_Hi Screamer, it's Zigma. Of course you know that since I'm the only one with the number to this thing. Anyway, Optimus took Hot Shot, Red Alert, and me out to train a little. Rad and Carlos want to talk to you about something. What? I'm not sure. I'll see you later on today. Love ya." _

He couldn't help but smile at the message. She sounded so cute while explaining everything. But that smile soon turned to a frown. What did those humans want to talk to him about?

He groaned as he got out of his recharge bed. Best to get it over with as fast as he could. The door to his room opened, allowing him to step out.

Rad and Carlos were already waiting for him inside the conference room. Both of them were on top of the table. He couldn't help but wonder how they got up on the table since it's so high. Either they got there very early to climb, or somebody helped them up.

"Hey there Starscream, took you long enough." Rad waved at him.

"Should have taken longer." He walked over to the table and took a seat. "So what's on your minds?"

"Well, Zigma told us that you and she haven't started on wedding details yet." Starscream thought about it a little. It's true.

"Haven't had the time. She keeps getting pulled away for stuff and I keep….I keep getting injured in some way."

"No excuses man." Carlos spoke up. "Here, a perfect wedding is every chica's dream."

"How would you know that?"

"I have a cousin who just got married. She use to go on and on about how if the wedding wasn't perfect, her life wouldn't be. It's a big deal."

"I don't know how to plan weddings. Just strategies."

"That's why we're helping you and Zigma." Rad took off the backpack on his back and unzipped it. He turned it over and dumped everything onto the table. "So we brought these." A pile of bridal magazines were now on the table.

"Uh…" Starscream didn't know what to think about this. It kind of got him a little scared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Zigma looked at her surroundings. They were in the middle of the Sahara Desert. Optimus was scanning the area first, to see if it was appropriate.

"So, you start planning the wedding yet?" Hot Shot rested one of his arms on her shoulder and he leaned on her.

"No. but I have an idea of what I want."

"What about Starscream?"

"He doesn't exactly know what he wants. I don't even think he knows about weddings."

"Well, give him some time." She smiled at him. "Hey Zig, I've been wanting to tell you something."

"What is it?" Before he could say anything, some mech came over and interrupted him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you guys, but can I please borrow some of Zigma's time?" Red Alert came over. Hot Shot left Zigma alone with Red Alert to talk over whatever he needed.

"What is it, Red Alert?"

"Zigma, I've been needing to talk to you for some time now."

"Well, you're talking now." She laughed at her own joke.

"Yes well, Zigma…"

"OK TROOPS, ALL CLEAR!" Optimus decided that everything was fine now. What bad timing he has. Zigma sighed before walking over to Optimus. She started to wonder, what did Hot Shot and Red Alert want to tell her?

---------------------------------------------------------------

"And the bride always needs four things: something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. Plus, you guys need a wedding song to dance to." Rad and Carlos went on and on about the wedding.

"I can't believe there's so much to do." Starscream let his head fall onto the table. His head started to ache. "It seems it will never end."

"I say that's enough for today. Why don't you and Zigma get together later on to talk a little? She'll love it." Rad packed up his bag. When he was done, Starscream helped them down onto the floor. They waved good-bye at him and headed off.

When they first started, it was early morning. Now it's late evening. He hasn't seen Zigma all day. And she wasn't home yet. Or so he thought.

Zigma just arrived, but was too tired to do anything. She headed straight for her room and crashed onto her bed.

"Wow, for a lazy bum, Hot Shot's pretty good." She didn't have any injuries that were in need of medical attention, she was just sore.

A beep on her intercom caught her attention. It was Starscream.

"_Zigma, here, Hi Screamer." _She was so happy to be talking to him.

"_It's good to hear your voice." _

"_That's sweet." _

"_Anyway, I was wondering if I could come to your room and we can talk about our wedding day." _She was shocked. Starscream actually wanted to talk about the wedding day.

"_Sure. That'd be great." _

"_I'll be right over."_ She ended the conversation. She heard a knocking on her door. 'Wow, that was fast.' She walked over to let Starscream in.

When she opened the door, there was no one there. She looked to her right and left. She noticed something was on the floor. There was a big glass vase on the floor, filled with an assortment of flowers. They were the flowers she fell in love with when she was 'Alexis'. Red Roses, purple tulips, and white lilies.

"These are gorgeous. But who left them?" She picked up the vase and brought them into her room. She noticed a button on the side of the vase. So she pushed it.

A bright light shot up from the middle, an image of Red Alert showed up.

"_I couldn't tell you what I wanted to say earlier. So I'll say it now. Zigma, since you've been back, I've noticed that I've been developing some kind of feelings for you. I thought I could ignore them, since you and Starscream and engaged to be spark mates. But I can't shake them off. Zigma, I want you for myself. I want to be your sparkmate." _

* * *

**So I revealed the mystery person. I knew all along it would be Red Alert. lol. thank you for reading. please leave a review on your way out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i do not own Transformers.**

**sorr it took so long. i had family come visit and i went through writers' block, big time. This is what came out of it. lol. Enjoy**

* * *

When the message was done, Zigma nearly fainted from the shock. Red Alert wanted to be with her. Of all femmes that are still out there, it had to be her.

She heard a knock on the door, it was Starscream. She had to quickly hide the bouquet, and fast. She zoomed across her room at least three times, looking for a place to hide it.

"Zigma, can you let me in?" Starscream asked from the outside.

"Yeah, hold on…I'm…not decent." There was no where in the room for her to hide it. So she made the decision, she had to destroy it.

'I can throw it against the wall, but all the water will spill out. I need to make it look casually.' She placed it on top of her bed; and with the tip of her finger, she pushed it over onto the floor, the whole thing shattered. 'No more message.'

"WHAT WAS THAT CRASH?!" Her door opened automatically. She looked to see that Optimus, Hot Shot, Starscream, and Red Alert were there. They had all heard the crash and rushed over to see if she was ok.

"Uh...i had some flowers on my bed that Rad and Carlos got me. I sort of accidently tipped it over and it fell and went splat." She clapped her hands together to emphasize the 'splat'.

"I'll clean this up." Starscream offered. While he went over to pick up the shattered pieces, Zigma got a good look at Red Alert. He seemed sad that she had to shatter the gift he got her.

She slightly bowed her head as an apology, which he smiled at. He, Optimus Prime, and Hot Shot left the room.

"Clumsy much?" Starscream asked her as he disposed of the shattered pieces.

"Sorry." Her head hung low, she was very embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. I find it very cute."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Is it working?" She lifted her face back up to see that he was standing right in front of her, smiling. It made her feel better.

"Yeah."

"That's good. So let's start planning."

------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Starscream was going out by himself to train. He had promised Zigma that every night they would get together and plan the wedding. Except they still don't have a date for it yet.

"I'll be back around sunset." He told her. They were outside the base.

"Sunset takes forever. And it's barely sunrise." She whined to him.

"It'll go by fast." He went over to her and gave her a hug. "Just start thinking of the theme for the wedding."

"I will. Take care." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before he stepped away and transformed. He flew away from the base.

"OK, so right now, I should probably…"

"Zigma." She turned around to the voice to see Red Alert standing at the entrance of the base. "I know you broke the vase on purpose."

"What else could I have done? Red Alert, you know that Starscream and I are engaged to be sparkmates."

"I am aware of that." He took a few steps closer to her.

"Seriously, I don't know what to tell you." She couldn't back up from him. She was just frozen in her place.

"Reconsider your decision."

"What?"

"Reconsider. Give yourself time. Is Starscream really the one you want?"

"Red Alert, you know perfectly well that me and Starscream love each other."

"And I know that I love you. Zigma, what if Starscream isn't your sparkmate? What if it's me?"

"It can't be you. I know it can't." He was close enough to grab onto her arms and pull her to his body. At this time, Zigma started to have another vision. She saw herself and Red Alert, holding hands. She looked around, there was no Starscream.

"There's a possibility, isn't there? You still have those visions whenever you touch somebody. What is it showing for me?"

"I...uh…" She couldn't answer him.

"Zigma, please, if you haven't chosen the date yet, give me a chance to win your spark." She felt like she was melting in his arms. She never realized how deep his voice was. To her, it was calming her down.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Red Alert's eyes widened. Starscream had come back. "Zigma?"

"Starscream." She pushed herself away from Red Alert to look at Starscream. Once again, she didn't know what to say.

"What were you doing? Holding onto her like that?" Starscream glared at Red Alert, his hands in tight fists.

"Starscream, she never made any move towards me."

"So it was you then. Why?"

"I love her." Red Alert answered. He wasn't going to hide it from anybody anymore.

"You love her? HA!" Starscream took out his sword and got in a fighting position. Red Alert didn't respond to it; he just stood still.

"Wait, Starscream. Don't attack." Zigma ran to be in the middle, blocking the both of them off from each other.

"Zigma, you need to move. Unless you have the exact same feelings that Red Alert has for you." He waited for her to argue back. He wanted to hear her say that he was the only mech for her. That she loves him. No word came out of her mouth.

"I…I…I'm not sure."

* * *

**That is, apparantly, not the right answer. What's Starscream going to do? thank you for reading. please leave a review on your way out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I do not own Transformers**

**i know it takes me forever. but i get serious writer's block with this story. the chapters won't be that long from now on. but i will try. please enjoy.**

* * *

Starscream couldn't believe what he was hearing. The one he had fallen for, the one he was sure was meant for him: she wasn't sure if she loved him back.

"You're not sure?" Starscream lowered his head and refused to look Zigma straight in the eyes.

"Stop making her feel bad, Starscream." Red Alert went to stand right behind Zigma and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Then you stop being all touchy with her. She hasn't exactly agreed to be yours." Starscream argued back.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?" She suddenly yelled out and pushed both of them away from her. "Both of you are confusing me. I need some time to think." With that said, she walked away from the two shocked Transformers.

"I challenge you." Red Alert suddenly said to Starscream, which surprised him. Red Alert was never one to suddenly challenge anybody.

"To what?"

"Isn't it obvious? We have a contest to see who can win Zigma over. Whoever she chooses is the one she will marry." Starscream growled to himself. This was Zigma; she shouldn't be treated like a trophy item. But he was never one to back down from a challenge.

"I accept. What are the terms?"

"Neither one of us are allowed to kiss her; we can't hug her, on account we don't want to know what the visions might be; night visits are restricted now; and all this is going to go on for a week." Red Alert turned around to walk back into the base. "And you can't sabotage any plans your enemy has."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Optimus." Zigma knocked on Optimus Prime's door. She needed to talk to a mech she knew wouldn't have a crush on her. "Optimus, are you in here?"

The door opened up, Optimus was sitting at a desk, looking at some new plans for inventions. "Yes Zigma, what is it?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Come in." She walked into the room, the door shutting behind her. "What is it?"

"Well, I've got a big problem and I…I don't know what to do." Optimus put down the papers and motioned for Zigma to follow him.

"Take a seat." He sat on his recharge bed and patted the spot next to him. Zigma happily took the offer to sit. "What's the big problem now?"

"I'm engaged to Starscream." She started off.

"I thought you were happy about that. Now it's a problem?"

"No. Red Alert just confessed to me that he likes me too. And he keeps trying to persuade me to give him a chance. He wants me to stale the wedding."

"And how do you feel about all this?"

"I don't know. I really don't. When I touch them both, I can see a happy future. But I feel horrible. Starscream's made me so happy, I can't throw everything away just like that."

"Sounds to me that you're not sure of your feelings. Zigma, one needs to know how they feel about each other. They need to make it clear, or else your sparkmate will make you miserable for the rest of eternity." Optimus started to rub her shoulder, in a father like way. "I can't do anything. But I will be here for you to talk to."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red Alert was walking to his room; he had to start thinking of how he was going to win over Zigma's spark. Of course, strategy is everything.

When he was half-way down the hall, Optimus' door opened and Zigma walked right out. He could tell that she so badly wanted to cry at that moment.

"Zigma." He called out to her. Her head shot up and she went into a panic mode. She looked around franticly, trying to find a way to get away from Red Alert. She did the one thing that came to mind: She ran head first into the wall across from her. "Are you ok?"

"Uh…" She fell backwards onto the floor, her hand shot up to the one dent in her head. "Not sure."

"Here. Let's get you to the medic. Room."

'Oh right, that was stupid. Red Alert's the one who takes care of injuries. Dang it.' She was able to stand up on her own, but she had to use the wall for support. Red Alert kept one arm behind her back, just in case she started to fall back again.

They walked all the way to the medic. Room. She immediately took a seat on top of the table Red Alert had there.

"Sorry. Clumsy me, as usual." She laughed at herself, trying to clear her mind of earlier.

"I always thought it was cute when you were like that." Red Alert came back with some tools to fix the dent on her head. "Think about it. You're serious and on high alert when trouble is near. But when we're safe, you're…you're just more free-spirited. That was always the highlight of my day, seeing you have a smile on your face."

"Red Alert, please stop. I'm not comfortable with you talking to me like this."

"Like I asked for earlier, just give me a chance."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Red Alert was fixing Zigma, Starscream was waiting outside her room. Although, he didn't know where she was.

"Where is she?" He asked himself. He finally decided to walk around the base for a while and waste some time.

Zigma walked out of the medic room. The bump on her head was now gone. Red Alert followed right after her. Both seemed to have noticed Starscream standing right there in front of them.

"May I ask what was going on?"

"I ran into a wall and got a dent on my head. Red Alert was just fixing me."

"I was going to escort her back to her room, to make sure there was no other damage done."

"You've done your job. I'll take her to her room." It was too late for either of them to notice that while they had their small conversation, Zigma slipped away. She was pretty fast.

"THAT'S OK. I'M HERE ALREADY! NO DAMAGE. GOOD NIGHT." She yelled at them from down the hall and slipped right into her room. Red Alert and Starscream continued to glare at each other.

"The week begins tomorrow. I won't lose my sparkmate to the likes of you."

* * *

**a challenge. what's with guys not like to back down from challenges? lol thank you for reading. please leave a review on the way out.**


End file.
